Hi-Def At The Petting Zoo?
by Glitch123
Summary: A day at the petting zoo? What can possibly go wrong?


**"Hi-Def At The Petting Zoo?"**

* * *

There was commotion at the subway station. Crowds were cheering and fan girls were yelling hysterically as the Hi-Def crew posed a flawless move at the end of the song "We No Speak Americano,". Mo did some back flips while Glitch started showing off his perfect robotic moves. The crowd roared with amazement.

" All right that's all for today folks! See y'all tomorrow!" Mo yelled to the crowd. The crowd groaned sadly for they still wanted to see more from the Hi-Def crew. Before Glitch and Mo headed home, they signed autographs and took selfies with the squabbling fan girls. They then made their way after they were done.

The two brothers laughed and smiled along the way talking about how great the day went.

" Yo Mo, did'ja see how I nailed the Antelope move? I was all like this and this," Glitch said as he demonstrated the move to Mo.

" Yeah I saw Nanobyte, now keep moving, you're blocking the path lil man!" Mo replied with laughter.

As the two walked on, Glitch suddenly had an idea.

" Hey Mo, can we stop by my favorite ice cream shop? Pleaseee? I've hadn't played a prank on you or have locked your laptop for a long ass time,".

" What are ya talkin 'bout? Just two days ago your poured expired milk in my cereal as a prank?" Mo answered to his buddy.

" C'mon Mo please?" Glitch begged to him. He went down to his knees with his hands in a pleading hold and started giving him the puppy eyes. Amazing. A 14-year old boy going down to his knees for ice cream. I mean this kid will do anything for it. Mo looked down at him not sure to whether buy him or not. Those puppy eyes were killing him.

He made up his mind.

" Fine I'll buy you an ice cream," Mo said. Glitch jumped up with joy.

" Yesss!" he yelled.

" But here's the deal, first one to make it to the ice cream shop first doesn't have to pay, got it?".

" Awright then you're on. But don't be crying when you get there getting ready to pay for my ice cream,".

Both of them got ready to race.

" Ready?...set...Go!" Mo yelled. Both of them ran like a bullet.

Glitch was in the lead rapidly dodging street objects and pedestrians while Mo jumped over tables and was also avoiding passerby's. Soon Mo caught up to the neon green streaked haired boy who was trying so hard to outrun him. The ice cream shop was only a few feet away, who will win this race? Will it be Mo? No it's Glitch who's gonna win! Mo! Glitch! No it's Mo! Oh wait is that a cross-walk I see? And oh look it's on a red light. Both of them stopped quickly.

"..." ._.

"..." ._.

( Both of them waiting for the icon person figure to appear so that they can get on with their race)

* Icon appears *

Ahem, so anyways, who will win? Glitch or Mo? Both reach out to grab the door handle and one of them grabs it. Glitch! It's Glitch who has won the race!

" I won so ya gotta pay for my ice cream," Glitch sang.

" ...I let you win," Mo mumbled.

" Don't lie Mo," Glitch said.

Mo just rolled his eyes as both of them made their way inside the shop. Glitch got vanilla ice cream while Mo got chocolate chip ice cream.

After they were done with their ice cream, they sat down on a bench, bored.

" Now what?" Glitch said.

" I don't know," Mo answered.

Mo looked around until suddenly something caught his eye. He started to see goats, sheep, chicken, pigs in a pen with a sign that read " Louie's Petting Zoo ". This gave Mo an idea. He nudged Glitch's shoulder.

" What's up?" Glitch responded.

Mo pointed at the petting zoo. Glitch looked at the direction where he was pointing and cocked an eyebrow.

" It's a petting zoo what about it?" the prodigy said a bit confused.

" Wanna go?" Mo said with a smirk on his face.

" You're fucken kidding me right?" Glitch replied. It was obvious that he didn't want to go.

" Awwww c'mon it'll be fun. It's not like ya have anything else to do,".

" No".

" You're scared of the little itty bitty lil goats huh?".

" No I'm not," Glitch replied angrily.

" Then prove it," Mo said.

" Fine I will prove it," Glitch responded as he stood up and made his way towards the petting zoo while Mo followed him, snickering. They paid the entrance fee and went inside the pen. Mo started taking pictures of the animals on his iphone while Glitch just stood there with his arm crossed complaining about how horrible it smelled and that there was poop everywhere.

" When can we leave this dump? I'm getting shit all over my shoes," the prodigy fussed.

" When you prove that you ain't afraid of a goat,".

" I already told you that I ain't afraid of no goddamn goat,".

" Then touch the lil black one over there by the corner," Mo suggested.

" Alright then,".

He slowly made his way towards the kid ( the goat). He patted his head and the tiny animal let out a soft _" Baaaa" _but Glitch wasn't overcome with its cuteness. Instead he stood up and yelled to Mo who was busy baby talking to the animals.

" I touched the stupid goat! Can we leave now?" he shouted. Unfortunately, mama goat must have understood what Glitch said about her precious baby because she went behind him, backed up , started scratching the floor with her hoof, and ran towards him, aiming for his ass. Glitch caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye but it was too late. The Asian dancer went flying in the air and landed into a huge pile of pig shit, chest-first with his face almost close to landing on the poop.

" Oh my fucken god! I'm gonna kill that goat and eat it for dinner!" he yelled furiously. He then felt a tug on his neck and realized that a pig had grabbed his bandanna . Glitch got up with shit all over his crew-look shirt and started to chase the pig who had his bandanna.

" Come back here before I turn you into motherfucker ass bacon," Glitch yelled.

Mo looked up to see what all the commotion was about and saw the smelly, shit covered Glitch trying to grab the pig. Instead of helping his partner in distress, Mo just started laughing and started taking pictures. Glitch finally yanked the bandanna from the pig.

" Fucken shit,"he whispered. He then turned and glared at Mo who stopped laughing.

" Some help you were," the angry prodigy hissed and he stomped out of the petting zoo.

The two of them headed home. Glitch quickly went to go take a shower as soon as he walked into the apartment. After he was done, he changed into his pajamas and sat down on the sofa to watch some television.

Mo came in and leaned against the wall.

" So did you like the petting zoo today?" Mo grinned.

" Shut up Mo..." Glitch muttered.

Mo started laughing hysterically at the grumpy Nanobyte who was trying to watch some television.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my short, quick story ;D**

**Review please! xDD**


End file.
